


2

by Argentum_1127



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Bittersweet, College student Zag, Fluff with a little Angst, M/M, Oral Sex, Than as a corporate slave, 口交, 现代AU, 社畜Than, 糖里有刀, 肛交, 背景重塑
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:06:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27657269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argentum_1127/pseuds/Argentum_1127
Summary: 对于在IT企业工作的Thanatos来说，闲置两日的休假已经算得上是一种奢侈，可正处20岁火热热的青春时节的Zagreus，或许并不满足于仅仅两天的陪伴。
Relationships: Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Kudos: 14





	2

离拼图完成还差两片，远处却传来了敲门声。  
“Than—！”  
像是一只着急迎接主人的幼犬，Zagreus扔下手中还在纠结着的缺片，转身就向着客厅奔去，不料踩上的绒毯在擦得光亮的地板意外地一滑，使得整个人手忙脚乱地踉跄着扑倒在大门上。  
“咚——”  
还好，作为篮球专业的体育生，这点反应还是有的。  
双手撑住门板，光是透过低缘的缝隙就细细闻到那一抹淡淡的松香。  
他偷笑。他为自己不用透过猫眼也能知道门口站着的人是谁而暗自窃喜。  
Thanatos，是他的恋人。那属于他特有的香水品味把他的嗅觉惯得敏感，即便是隔着一层厚厚的大门，也无法遏制那股气息旋入心腔，惹得心脏砰砰直跳。  
不及整理好卷起的衣角，Zagreus一拧开门把就扑腾在对方宽敞的灰黑大衣上，垫起脚尖用鼻侧亲昵地在对方细边眼镜的下框蹭来蹭去。半个月不见，他把他憋在心里快要发酵的思念牵挂都宣泄这紧紧的拥抱上。  
“Zag..粘得太紧了。”  
伸手环过Zagreus的腰，Thanatos无奈地笑道。隔着柔软的睡衣，他慢慢移动双手贴上后背，宠溺般地揉捏着Zagreus肌肉饱满的肩胛。  
“Than...”  
Zagreus迟迟不肯松手，他怕一松手，他心心念念的男朋友，又会被他那永无休止的工作给拽走一样。  
“我在这里，Zag。”Thanatos理了理Zagreus额后凌乱的头发，刻意压低了声音，在他耳边轻轻一吹，“既然说好要回来陪你，我就不会食言。”  
“Than..我..我好想你..”  
他落脚嗅嗅对方衣领上幽幽的香水味，更深的沉木味化做微辛的嫩姜，半掺甘甜。好像是在许久的苦等后突然打破寂寞的这场兴奋，喜悦是必然，可回忆久别的煎熬，也难免舌胀，刺得心痒痒。  
“多陪我一会儿..好吗？”他把脑袋靠在恋人的胸口，脸蛋在软绒绒的毛衣上磨蹭了几下，额侧有些褪了色的发饰擦过Thanatos的下颌，凉凉的。  
“今天，和明天。我们两个人的周末，满意吗？”  
“...嗯。”  
其实他知道，对于在IT企业工作的Thanatos来说，闲置两日的休假已经算得上是一种奢侈，可正处20岁火热热的青春时节的Zagreus，或许并不满足于仅仅两天的陪伴。  
他想要更多。  
他渴望浪漫，渴望激烈，渴望海誓山盟般俗套的情话。  
哪怕这一切的一切，在Thanatos这儿，他根本就没有希望可以得到..  
“Than..”他后退了一步，跨回门口的毯子上，“..我们做爱吧。”  
侧过眸子，Zagreus绿莹莹的左瞳衬在腼腆红晕的脸上，像青中带红的小果子，让人不禁想尝一尝它的甘涩。  
比起一股脑溜出口中的欲求，这副事后又尴尬含羞的模样更似是一种知名的挑逗。  
“现在？”迈步玄关，拎进行李，Thanatos合起房门，垂肩滑下敞开的大衣挂在门边的衣架上。他做得不紧不慢，反而有种故作镇定的紧张。  
“现在，我很想..”扭动睡衣的领扣，单披一件棉服的Zagreus袒出微隆的锁骨，“我想要你操我，Thanatos。”  
他不顾什么廉耻心，红着脸低头只管急匆匆地接着拧下另一枚扣子。绒料遮蔽下的胸脯挺出丰满的轮廓，隐约可见的乳首，在倒数第二课纽扣解开之后，轻刮过软软的棉絮，以挺立的丘状呈现在对方的眼前。  
“两天的时间，我们可以做多少次？”  
松垮垮的睡衣褪到臀下，Zagreus肩膀轻轻后展，柔滑的衣料便落在足后。他半裸着向前缠过对方的手臂，身体微倾，有意无意地拱肩，用两侧的胸肌夹住Thanatos的手臂。带动后臀撒娇般地扭动着，他一边把自己往另一方的身上挤，一边又不安分地伸出食指勾起Thanatos米黄色的毛衣，点滑过他腹下细毛的根部，灵活地挑开腰带的扣锁，小心翼翼向外拨开长裤的上缘，由小指到拇指，依次探入那一方小小的间隙。  
“Than，硬了吗？”  
他侧脸把虎牙点压在Thanatos的肩部，哈一口热气透过毛衣，液化成湿湿的水汽润在肉肤。Thanatos颤抖着摸过Zagreus的后脑袋，任由他那只不知所措的手掌随着Zagreus低头而不自觉地逐渐下移。  
一掐腰缘给予暗示，Zagreus咬住裤前的拉链“跐啦”下滑，隔着内衣先吻上那蠢蠢欲动的隆丘，两手勾扯亵裤的边缘慢慢拉扯，待性器露出的瞬间便把整个口腔的暖温全部献上，不管有没有完全勃起，尽数吞咽直至抵住喉门。他抿唇包住牙齿，左右切擦着底部，银色的毛发蹭着鼻梁，与他翘起的睫毛一同沾上了温热的露珠。  
Thanatos没有料到他这么急迫。以他看来，应当是等他放好行李，整理完杂物，再洗一澡冲去一路奔波的风尘，再好好地躺在床上共享暧昧的时光。可现在他却在Zagreus的款待中显得窘迫无措，就连背后重重的包囊都仿佛失去了重量。  
他实在太想他了。  
那上挑下弹的舌头像是在责备他对他情感的忽视，微阖的眼又似是在埋怨他过于被动。年轻的小伙子吐出硬挺的肉柱，对着沾满莹亮液体的顶部又是一吻，分泌物润湿双唇还留下一根细长的黏丝，在他侧首下舐睾丸的同时自嘴角落在了地上。  
正好借着那烟熏火燎般挑逗带给身体的震颤，他微微俯身把背包摘下放在地上，微红着脸凝视着Zagreus全然陶醉的面容，随低喘而吐出一口叹息。  
他看到去年给他的发夹他依然带着，当时深艳艳的红已淡为渐变似的橙黄，比起纯色竟多了一分灿烂，宛若翩翩的秋叶，衬出他浓墨色的黑发。  
是时间的考验让它褪却了激烈的火红，渲染出迷人的秋色。若说情感是会变质的易碎物，那它在尘土砂砾的掩埋下，能否借着一丝希望，酿成更为夺目的藏品呢..？  
在他们之间，也是小到不能再小的概率吧...  
“唔..Than..舒服吗..？”  
他本应当专心享受男友给予自己的至微关照，可这明明是应该充斥全身的快感，却迟迟没有在血脉中弥散开。  
他并没有那么强的生理欲望。  
摧残健康的工作压力一步步将该有的本能蚕食，他发现自己越陷越深，越来越迷失，越来越彷徨。日复一日，单调重复，枯燥乏味。30岁，也本该是青壮年张扬志气的年纪，他却感觉自己的精力和热情被渐渐抽离，剩的一幅冷淡的皮囊，成为了一架冰寒如铁的机器。  
但即便如此，他也希望他爱的人可以得到他最想要的关怀。  
他俯身摸摸他的头。也不出所料的，Zagreus立马像是得到奖励一样，睁开了他天生异色的双眸，满含期待地向上望着。  
“Zag..”  
“嗯..？”  
揉捏他细腻光滑的脸蛋，Thanatos把两手搭在他已浸出汗珠的两肩，示意他接下来的动作。  
“躺下来，我来吧..”  
将Zagreus推倒在地面，他撑地轻压在他的身上，一吻嘬舔半边的乳首，一手揉捻另外半边的粉红，又下伸胳膊，将他的内衣和睡裤一同移下。他用四指揉搓湿烫的阴茎，拇指则蹭过睾底，拨弄会阴，连带着肛口向上提拉。  
“哈..Than..进来..”  
他看得出来他的身体还保持着原有的敏感，大概是自己不在身边的时候也没有少用过手指来代替爱人的抚慰吧？  
指腹渐渐用力，慢慢下揉靠近穴门，Thanatos换胸前的一只手来撸动性器，等到两指进肛作剪状扩开稍许，又把舌尖伸入，环动绕着小圈，再用双手握住勃起，上下交替着帮他摩挲。  
“唔..唔嗯..”  
双重的刺激让他很快就释放出来，在Thanatos满是水雾的镜片上挂了两丝稠白。黏糊糊的肠液也汩汩流出些许，与外口的涎水湿透在一起。  
再次拱入三指，业已润滑的后穴半开小口，“咕啾”一声似馋得咽唾，狼吞虎咽般将纤细的指含进深处。稍稍上勾中指，修得整齐的甲缘点刺栗体，Zagreus惊叫着一抖，身体阵阵筋挛，又泌出些滑腻腻的腔液，似乎是已经高潮了一次。  
臂腕后滑，拉出手指，透明淫液绕在指尖，蒸腾着热雾，湿抹在汗津津的阴毛上。趁着红潮的余韵还未散尽，Thanatos扒住Zagreus的两肩，向上弓背，用两齿啃咬住乳晕的圆迹，扶住阴茎，在穴口小幅扭蹭顶部后，顺着甬道缓缓挺入。  
“哈..Than..啊嗯..”Zagreus两手穿过Thanatos的腋窝，掐扯住他浸汗的毛衣，抬劲碰了一下他的脸侧，在肉柱插进深处后，又像是送了口气似的地仰倒下去。  
他很长时间都没有被这样的东西填满过了，无论是下穴，还是那颗藏在被舌齿玩弄着的乳头之下空虚又饥渴的心脏。  
“好..好温暖，”拥住比自己年长的恋人，氤氲情欲的呼吸近在咫尺，将两人彼此的温度朦胧在一团又一团的吐息中，Zagreus不知怎么地热了眼眶。  
他们终于再次合二为一。  
难熬的一个学期，他在还不太懂事的学弟分享出不善言辞的对象在网络上交流的趣闻时苦笑附和，也含气忍受着橄榄球队的队长仗着男友的威风对他有意无意的冷嘲热讽。大学的校园总会被热恋中的情侣染上点点粉晕，但Zagreus却只能坐在冰冷的长椅上盯着刺眼的手机屏幕，祈祷着，期待着，苦苦等着Thanatos能抽出半分的时间给他的讯息一句、哪怕是只有一个字的回复。  
彼此重逢，也许已顾不上老套的嘘寒问暖，娇嗔责备。只是用激烈的性爱以弥补内心积蓄的压抑，用躁动全身的欲火融化心室角落里凝块的愤懑。Zagreus在他进进出出的过程中再次抬头，他吻住他的唇，把舌头挑进去来回缠绵，一口一口，狼吞虎咽般吮吸着对方的唾液。他用尖牙撕磨他下唇裂纹处的死皮，淤出一道深紫的血痕。  
Thanatos尽力抽动，湿滑的泌液润热了他的下茎，使他不受控般地冲顶着。汗液淋漓满身，上衣的毛料都胶黏在了一起，变得硬而毛躁。他逐渐疲软的肌肉被磨得红肿，前后起伏的腰背也愈发酸胀，但他不曾停下，只因身下有他深爱着，却没有能力给予深爱的男孩。  
他期许的是绿意盎然，生机蓬勃的原野，盼望的是果实丰硕，稻穗饱满的麦田。只可惜，在鲜少的空闲时光中，Thanatos他自己所能压榨出的点滴关怀却仅能作缓生的春蔓与垂首的秋兰，付出得艰难又微渺。  
他是不是觉得自己不够爱他？  
若换做是他的的话，若是他也处在这么年轻的花季的话，凭着无害的任性娇惯，一定也会这样想吧。  
Thanatos是明白的，他只是习惯于把情感憋在心底，比起Zagreus的直率与冲动，他更愿默默地承担他的责任。  
象牙塔内的恋爱不计将来，宛若昙花一现般刹那的梦幻，将物质与现实置之度外。Thanatos为他工作，为了他们今后的家而工作，他希望他可以幸福，他可以穿上他想要的球鞋，玩他想玩的游戏，拥有一切他梦寐以求的东西。  
在他的肩膀之下..  
他看见他正舒适满足地享受着肉体间的分分合合，他用舌尖舔过Zagreus在快感中微张的嘴，紧贴双唇压住吁吁吟喘，再从牵起一道晶莹的液丝。  
Zagreus挺立的乳尖随着身体小幅轻荡，与对方胸前的毛料摩擦得瘙痒红胀，他上抬的双腿夹在Thanatos的腰侧，拱背抬臀，随着对方出入的频率扭摆。搭在脚趾边缘的拖鞋终于掉在了地上，露出那若赤焰般蔓延至踝上的胎记，他在一阵又一阵的刺激下一次又一次地把足尖向内蜷曲，越来越紧，将近扭曲。快要失神上翻的两眼泛出一颗颗生理性的泪珠，在身体的震颤与摇晃中滚过侧颊，融合汗液，透入湿漉漉的发丝里。  
男孩呻吟，半含灼痛的欢愉焚烧着心智，他收不住内心极端的贪欲拽着身前的男人，用肉穴把他那根粗长发了疯似的直往内吞，他要他操他操到最深，能顶穿他的胃，顶到他的肺，巴不得他所有的脏器搅成模糊的一团，只为了能让他来过、做过、爱过的痕迹，留得又深又清楚，让什么生老病死、岁月漫长都抹不掉他的影子，最好是能用一个又一个淤青和疤痕证明自己和他爱的有多火多烈，谁也比不上，谁也在他面前炫耀不起来。他狠狠地把月牙般的指甲抠进Thanatos毛线的缝隙，在背肌上挖出一壑深深的圆坑。  
指尖掐抹，是一股血的黏稠。  
杂铁锈般的腥味，逐渐弥散开，盖过了汗雾的咸。  
他突然意识到，那属于恋人独有的香水味逐渐变得呛口。  
刚好一次深入猛顶，他瞬间咯住了喉咙，咳嗽着几下又被来不及呼出去的娇喘声压了下去。隔着肉壁，软软的腺体又被向上捅了几下，Zagreus正咬牙抖得厉害，刹那便是一阵温凉的精液漩射在肠内，注满半腔。他还想着抬臀尽咽下浓稠的种汁，却在对方疲软之前的再次突袭下蹬起一只脚，随着性器抽出的瞬间把那浓白同肠液一齐喷泄。  
“哈啊..哈啊..”  
拼命吸入几口空气，像是刚刚打完一场球赛那样，Zagreus很快恢复了平静。他缓过神来，感觉像是做了什么噩梦，又像是被引进了怎样幻惑迷离的奇境里，一时弄丢了的理智。  
Thanatos还埋在他的胸上粗喘着，看他盯着自己，也勉强咧嘴微笑。他看见他的眼里多了血丝，嘴唇淡了血色。轻刮下甲缝中的血块，他这才发现Than比之前消瘦了很多。  
“Than..”  
“Zag，开心吗..？”  
他笑得好温柔，就好像他一点也不痛，一点也不累，仿佛还是个和他一样年轻力壮的小伙子。  
“Zag，还需要继续吗？你不是说要和我多做几次..—？！”  
没等到他说完，Zagreus伸手摘下他的眼睛甩在一旁的睡衣上，把水润润的嘴唇凑了上去。  
Zagreus那摸索他泪窝的手上还戴着那枚蝴蝶银戒，拇指滑过那浅浅的黑眼圈，他看着他脸，像是又多了几条皱纹。  
“...Zagreus。”  
“Than，”两唇相离，Zagreus抹平Thanatos翘起的衣领，“我们周末，一起做你爱吃的番茄三明治，煮上你爱喝的半糖咖啡，再陪你看两遍你想看的电影，一遍你陪我讨论剧情，一遍我陪你写观后感。”  
Zagreus..他从来都没忘过他那些琐碎的生活习惯。  
两天，确实很短。  
但是他们可以过一辈子。  
“再过两年，等我毕业，我们彼此为自己打拼，谁也不要承担太重，好吗？”  
他果然还是个天真烂漫的小孩子。  
Thanatos轻声呵笑，揉了揉他凌乱的碎发。  
“或许晚上我们可以去逛个街，再买点你需要的东西..”  
“好啊，我要新出的PS5！”  
“嗯？”  
“骗你的，我不会再像以前那样随便花你的血汗钱的。”  
贴着对方的脑袋，Zagreus嘻嘻笑得可爱。  
深秋的凉风把窗帘吹开，一瞬间把正午的暖阳卷成了静夜的明月，Zagreus拼完最后两片拼图，把他与Thanatos一张完整的合影挂在了墙上。  
床头的公文包很沉，他俯身吹了吹表面的灰尘，转身走到床前，静悄悄地躺在Thanatos的身边。  
两个人。  
只要两人在一起就足够了。  
彼此爱着，他们可以有无数个两天。  
...

**Author's Note:**

> 11.19是橙橙的生日，生贺迟了但是到了！  
> Than的香水参考了冥府之路（←隔离学校TB评论云闻香）  
> 文风根据听的网抑云变化不停 顺便推一下《影子习惯》


End file.
